


i can smell autumn dancing in the breeze

by Daten_Shi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autumn, But only a bit, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots, Teen Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daten_Shi/pseuds/Daten_Shi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Obi-Wan!” A young child shouted to his friend, pointing to the tops of the trees where the leaves were beginning to turn red, yellow, and brown. Some already rested on the ground, gently dancing in the breeze.</p>
<p>A ten-year-old smiled at the seven-year-old. “Yeah, Anakin, it’s almost autumn. You can smell it in the air.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can smell autumn dancing in the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic, and it's still shitty. i'm sorry.
> 
> alright, so a little while ago, my mom got me a Words to Live By weekly planner. a year or two ago, i had a monthly calendar of the same thing, and i used it for writing prompts. i meant to write something based on each month's thing each, well, month. that didn't happen. (i did most of them! not usually within the month though.) i'm doing the same thing with this. each week, i'll write something based on that week's saying, but right now i have to catch up on all the ones that have already passed. this was for september 21 - september 27.
> 
> the week's saying is the title.
> 
> disclaimer: i own nothing.

“Look, Obi-Wan!” A young child shouted to his friend, pointing to the tops of the trees where the leaves were beginning to turn red, yellow, and brown. Some already rested on the ground, gently dancing in the breeze.

A ten-year-old smiled at the seven-year-old. “Yeah, Anakin, it’s almost autumn. You can smell it in the air.”

“You can’t _smell_ a season, silly.” Anakin paused, wrinkling his nose. “Can you?”

“Take a deep breath through your nose.” Obi-Wan instructed instead, and Anakin did so. “What do you smell?”

Anakin pouted in defeat, mumbling, “Autumn.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Five years later found a boy jumping into a pile of dried leaves, laughing gleefully. “Look, Obi-Wan!” he shouted to his best friend, sitting on a nearby bench working on homework.

“Yes, Anakin,” the fifteen-year-old gritted his teeth at the annoyance he’d grown up with, “You’re jumping into a pile of dead leaves, just like you have for the past five years. This is nothing new!”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan as if he’d been struck. “I-I’m s-sorry… I’ll l-leave you alone now…” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, not seeing Anakin’s tears as the child ran off to jump into another pile of leaves. There was no laughter this time, but Obi-Wan didn’t notice. He didn’t see why he should be there, hanging out with an immature twelve-year-old.

* * *

“Look, Obi-Wan” Anakin shouted in awe at the sight of a bird family in a nearby tree the next year. There were three fluffy, baby birds up in the nest, chirping at their parent.

Obi-Wan didn’t look up from where he was glaring down at his phone. “I don’t care. Whatever it is, I don’t care. I could have been on a date today. I was _supposed_ to be on a date today, but you just had to be a whiney fucking brat!”

For the rest of the time they spent at the park that day, Anakin remained silent, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Obi-Wan didn’t notice the silence or the crying.

* * *

The next two years of their annual autumn park day on October 10th were also spent in silence. Between the second and third year, the duo had reconnected and by the time the day rolled around again, they were back to being best friends.

They spent the day reminiscing and catching each other up on what they missed in each other’s lives.

“Look, Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted, doing a single-handed handstand. He’d been trying to manage it for six years, and he finally succeeded the previous day.

Obi-Wan laughed at his ridiculous friend, fiercely proud though he’d never say it. “That’s awesome! Good job!”

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took a deep breath. “Look, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes good-naturedly but looked to where Anakin was pointing nonetheless.

Strung up between two trees was a series of yellow and red leaves made out of construction paper. Each leaf had a word written on it: will you go out with me? Obi-Wan didn’t even think as he spat out, “No!” as if the idea made him sick.

In all honesty, Obi-Wan thought as he turned and ran home, the idea did make him feel sick because he _wanted_ to say yes, more than anything, and that was the problem. Anakin was _seventeen_ and he was twenty. Anakin was still a minor! No matter how okay Anakin was with it, it made Obi-Wan feel like he’d be taking advantage of the teen, and he couldn’t do that to Anakin. If Anakin asked next year, he’d have no problem with accepting, but not until Anakin was an adult. As he ran, he decided he’d text Anakin the next day and explain that. He didn’t pay attention to the storm that began raging as he reached home.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood next to a tree with colorful leaves covering the ground around it; it was younger and smaller than most of the others in the park. It had been planted almost a year previous. He watched some of the yellow, red, and brown leaves drop from the branches, floating gently to the ground.

“Look, Anakin.” Obi-Wan choked out, but no one was there. A gust of wind disturbed the leaves under the young tree, blowing them away and revealing a plaque. It was in honor of someone who had died during the storm the previous year, hit by a car as they walked home from the park.

“In Memory of Anakin Skywalker  
Born May 4, 1998  
Died October 10, 2015  
He deserved a longer life”

**Author's Note:**

> now i've posted one happy fic, and one sad fic. i'm sorry this is awful, but i really wanted to post it and make other people sad too.
> 
> you can find me at my writing tumblr at http://wordsofmindonpaper.tumblr.com/
> 
> i barely use it. also you're not getting my actual tumblr. not yet at least. i'm still too embarrassed to be connected to my fics.


End file.
